


4 Times Adena Asked Kat To Marry Her, And 1 Time Kat Asked Adena

by Mystradigans



Series: Home is a person, not a place [2]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Help, Marriage Proposal, Sickfic, Smut, but only a tiny bit because im soso awkward, like srsly im a grown ass lesbian who can barely write a heated makeout without blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: Does what it says on the tin! Can be read as a follow-up to 'Homecoming', but doesn't have to be!





	4 Times Adena Asked Kat To Marry Her, And 1 Time Kat Asked Adena

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so embarrassed to publish this tbh, I've never written sex before and I think it's probably very cringy but uhm,,, everyone has to start somewhere and it was kinda necessary for the plot so it is in there a bit.

The first time Adena asks Kat to marry her, it’s so cliché that Kat doesn’t give it a second thought. It’s two weeks into their relationship and they’re in the middle of sex- _lovemaking_ , as Kat privately calls it in her head, not that she’d ever admit that to Jane and Sutton even less Adena. Kat is kissing a trail down Adena’s neck while her hand is buried between Adena’s thighs. It’s hot, and sweaty, and every time Adena instinctively thrusts upwards into Kat’s hand their breasts are pressed even closer together, sensitive nipples colliding. Kat’s own arousal is overwhelming despite the fact that she came when Adena ate her out earlier on; and from the sound of it her girlfriend is even more desperate. Adena is the loudest person Kat has ever fucked, and keeps up a string of profanities, declarations of love and incomprehensible moans.

 

Kat’s lips reach the bottom of Adena’s neck and she kisses her shoulder, moving slowly towards her collarbone and finally landing on the soft skin between collarbone and neck. She kisses the skin while stilling her hand, blows gently on the kiss to make Adena shiver, and finally bites hard enough to leave a mark, simultaneously curling the two fingers that are inside Adena to hit her sweet spot. Adena howls in ecstasy, arching up off the bed as she feels herself release.

 

“Oh _fuck, Kat, yes, yes, fuck, so, so beautiful, yes Kat, fucking… marry me, God, yes, oh”_ she chants, panting, as wave after wave travels through her body. She’s so beautiful that Kat can’t hold her own orgasm off any longer, and within a few seconds of furiously rubbing her own clit she comes as well, looking into Adena’s eyes the whole time.

 

It’s only afterwards, as she lay in post-coital bliss with Adena asleep beside her, that she remembers Adena asking her to marry her.

 

XXX

 

The second time, it isn’t a question so much as a statement. A… ‘yelled at the top of her lungs while her family watches in horror’ kind of statement.

 

They’re in Iran, visiting Adena’s family, and Adena has just about lost it with the homophobic comments and little jokes her cousins and aunts seem to want to slip in to everything they say to her. Kat isn’t surprised when she finally snaps, but she is surprised by something she says.

_“I AM NOT A ‘SINNING’ ANYTHING, I AM A LESBIAN AND A PROUD SERVANT OF ALLAH AND IT IS NOT FOR YOU TO JUDGE ME! AND NO, KAT ISN’T MY ROOMMATE, SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND ONE DAY SHE’LL BE MY WIFE”_

Afterwards, Kat asks Adena about it. “So… about that wife thing?”

Adena swallows thickly. “I… um… I didn’t mean to say that”

Kat’s heart sinks. This is odd; she’d never considered marrying Adena before today, and up until this moment she’d still had no idea whether or not it was something she wanted. But now that the option was being taken from her-

 

“It’s so soon, you know?” continues Adena, looking down at her hands. “We’ve only been together a few months and… I know it’s too early to be thinking about this at all, but I’ve never felt like this before”

 

Wait. This was suddenly sounding less like an outright ‘no’ and more like a ‘not yet’. Kat forces herself to meet Adena’s eyes. “You’re right, it’s too soon” she admits. “But I’ve never felt like this before either. And one day, I think… I would _love_ to be your wife”

 

Adena opens and closes her mouth a few times as if lost for words and settles instead for cupping Kat’s cheek with one soft hand. _“Oh Kat”_ she whispers, and Kat’s eyes flicker closed as their lips meet.

 

 

XXX

 

The memory of this conversation circles around Kat’s brain constantly over the next couple of months, and it’s probably down to this that she reacts in the way she does the third time Adena asks her to marry her. Kat comes home from work a little later than usual with a takeaway pizza she picked up on the way back, and finds Adena sprawled on the couch surrounded by an piles of paperwork.

 

“Honey, I’m home” Kat calls with a smile; they find great amusement in acting like a white suburban straight couple from a 1950s commercial. This is normally Adena’s cue to say _“Good evening sweetums, can I take you coat? Dinner’s almost ready”_ , however today she simply replies with a limp wave.

 

“What’s up?” asks Kat in slight concern, putting the pizza on the counter and crossing the room to Adena.

 

“Visa applications are sooooo annoying” groans Adena. “I can’t find my proof of employment, I don’t remember where my grandparents were born, and if I have to tick ‘other- please specify’ on one more question I’m going to scream. Let’s just get married, that would make it way more simple”

 

“Ok” Kat says, before she can even process what she was saying. But yes, she thinks, it would be a lot easier. They were probably going to get married anyway, it _did_ make more sense to do it now and make it easier to Adena to get a Visa. Sure, it wasn’t the wedding she’d had in mind, but the thought of being able to call Adena her wife excited her nonetheless.

 

Adena laughs, and in a heart-stopping moment Kat realises that she’d been joking about getting married. She hastily joins in the laughter, trying her best to appear genuine; to convince Adena she’d been joking aswell.

 

“Do I smell pizza?” Adena asks, and that’s the end of that conversation as Kat, grateful for the change of topic, busies herself with finding plates and salad for dinner.

 

XXX

 

A year into their relationship, Kat has a horrible bout of flu. For three weeks, she’s sweaty and feverish, can’t hold food down and struggles to breathe- at one point a panicked Adena rushes her into A&E for dehydration and she has to stay in hospital overnight with an IV drip in her arm. It’s towards the end of this sickness, when the worst of the vomiting and fever is over but Kat is still spending her days drifting in and out of sleep on the couch and Adena is still staying home to look after her, that Adena asks Kat to marry her for the fourth time.

 

Kat’s in a state of half-sleep, cuddling her hot water bottle close when Adena comes over to check on her.

 

“Baby?” asks her girlfriend softly, putting a cool hand on Kat’s forehead and pushing her hair back. Kat can’t muster the energy to respond, so she lets Adena think she’s still sleeping. She can feel Adena’s fingers playing with her hair and after a moment Adena starts talking again.

 

“You really scared me there, Kat” she murmurs. “Thought I was going to lose you. But you’ll be ok, and we’ll be ok, I promise. I love you. It’s silly of me to over-react this much to a simple virus, I know. I just...I can’t bear the thought of losing you”

 

Kat stays very still, breathing slowly. She doesn’t want to break this moment of perfect calm by betraying the fact that she’s awake. It’s not that Adena doesn’t talk about her feelings normally, but she rarely exposes this level of vulnerability; she’s fiercely proud and independent and it’s rare that she lets anyone see her weaknesses until she’s solved them. Unless, it seems, she believes the other person to be asleep.

 

“I just love you some much, Kat” she says quietly. “I never thought I could be as… as happy as I am with you. I want to marry you, you know that? I want to marry you, but I can’t tell you that because you’ll think it’s too soon.”

 

She sighs heavily, and, after placing a feather-light kiss on Kat’s forehead, straightens herself up and goes to the other side of the room, presumably to continue the editing she’s been working on all day. Kat’s eyelids burn as strong as her hot water bottle with the tears that have suddenly, inexplicably, filled her eyes.

 

XXX

 

The next morning, Kat feels well enough to get herself out of bed, get dressed into something other than sweatpants and a dressing gown, and go and make toast before Adena is up. Adena grins when she comes through into the kitchen and sees her.

 

“You look much better” she says, taking the coffee Kat offers her and nicking a piece of her toast.

 

“Thanks. I feel a bit better” Kat smiles. Adena is acting so naturally that for a moment she wonders whether the whole of yesterday’s confession was just a fever dream. “Thanks again for looking after me. You’re a great nurse”

 

“I have an incredible patient” Adena replies, raising an eyebrow. “And I will _always_ look after you” “In sickness and in health?” Kats says, before she can stop herself.

 

Adena’s eyebrows raise, if possible, even higher. “Well… yes… yes of course.”

 

 _Where am I going with this?_ Kat asks herself. And then when she thinks about it, she realises she doesn’t have to think about it. She knows where she’s going with this, and its somewhere she’s wanted to go for a long time.

 

“That’s good” Kat says, and takes Adena’s hand across the table. “Because I want to look after you too. Forever. And I know that, and in my heart, I know that that’ll never change, so… so I don’t think it’s too soon”

 

Adena’s mouth falls open in shock. “What are you saying?”

 

Gingerly, because her limbs still ache from the flu, Kat rises from her chair and gets down on one knee. She didn’t buy a ring (would Adena want a ring?), so she just kisses Adena’s ring finger instead, looks up to meet her eyes and says, “I’m saying, _will you marry me?”_

Adena squeals in a way Kat has never seen her squeal before and flings her arms around Kat. “Yes, yes, yes!” she says ecstatically, and before Kat knows what’s happening they’re both crying and hugging; two women happier than they ever thought possible, on the kitchen floor of their tiny apartment at the start of a wonderful adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, and any ideas you have for this pairing (or for the fandom in general, I'm considering exploring some of the other character maybe?)


End file.
